guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Canthan New Year
Celestial Animals The chart of which month corresponds to each animal was determined using data from Talk:Court Astrologer. --Curse You 17:14, 9 July 2007 (CDT) no 2008 article Project:Merge holiday locations is a good project aimed at removing all the different year articles as they basically all have the same stuff. Unless this year is radically different from last year, put all information here generically and keep that project in mind when editing. Thanks everyone!—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:04, 6 February 2008 (UTC) I think it is good to have seperate Holiday locations. Merging them sounds like an awful idea, no offense. Dates, Times, Drops, Events are all different from year to year. Therefore it doens't make any sense to merge them. Also it doesn't really take up that much space to recreate one for every year. As well as the fact that it would be very confusing to have them all in one article. Please DON'T merge. 16:37, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::Agreed. Please do NOT merge the articles. ::: /agree as well. DO NOT MERGE the articles. It's horribly confusing and the page now is not accurate for EITHER 2007 or 2008. Drop the redirect and create two separate event pages.--69.40.229.230 16:21, 9 February 2008 (UTC) ::::If the articles are merged (which I personally do favor), then items associated with separate years need to be displayed in an easy to read format, like a table. The "pop-open" style used near the top for 2007/08 is funky. 151.213.180.82 03:56, 10 February 2008 (UTC) They should be separated i think, at least the way both events are in the same page it's a mess, not clear at all. :That project is for location pages not event pages. --[[User:Curse You|'Curse You']] (talk| ) 09:12, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Each major event such as this requires its own page, combining just makes it confusing to read. : I agree - why is the 2007 and 2008 pages combined together? RTSFirebat 08:33, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::The purpose of the wiki is to document current information, but as far as I know there's no accepted policy for 'historical information'. From what I can see it was discussed in 2006, but no consensus was ever reached. --130.132.238.38 17:54, 11 February 2008 (UTC) for the record, i agree that they shouldn't have been merged. that was my mistake because i was thinking about the locations project and not the event itself. for the record, there was no actual merger, just the new info was added here. Since I was teh one who said to merge them, if you all want, ill take care of pulling it apart later. my b. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:43, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :So are we going to split them then? I mean the Wintersday 2006 and 2007 pages aren't merged, don't see the reason these should be RTSFirebat 09:00, 12 February 2008 (UTC) New Miniatures So we most likely will be getting a mini rat of sorts. But I think GW suggested that the 2nd mini will be this guy http://www.guildwars.com/images/events/canthannewyear2008/nian_spot.jpg and as the picture is labled nian_spot.jpg and a Nian in Chinese mythology, is a beast that comes in spring. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nian. Cool. :a little further digging via google and I came up with this this site That has art from GW and a Nian is pictured http://tbn0.google.com/images?q=tbn:87Dmf0hKLOBwZM:http://jasonjart.com/Post/Nian2007_800pix.jpg ::The nian creature was featured during an event already, I suppose last year's new years. They were involved in a quest or two.--24.78.139.142 22:56, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::: as confirmed already, 2nd mini (one you trade mini pigs in for) is Celestial Pig. 66.207.82.177 15:57, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Rock, Paper, Scissor Will this mini game be here again this year ? I see no note of on Guild Wars website. Unindal 15:31, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :How do you mean? The only R/P/S mini-game during a festival I can recall is during Halloween events with the Mad King. Actually Unindal, it's already mentioned here, see no reason why it wouldn't feature again this year, generally only new activities get added to festivals, Anet don't usually remove ones from the same past event. --Wolfie (talk| ) 04:47, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::TOC ftl --Gimmethegepgun 04:48, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::A tie does not give a fortune, you do however get a token. New collector??? Whats this about a new collector for mini pigs? what do you think s/he will trade for it? I personally think a mini ooze, (since rat and ooze are seen together in town) or a mini Nian. --Patch 16:22, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :Is there a collector for piggies, then? --- -- (s)talkpage 16:27, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :I didn't get a screen of it, but someone in Shing Jea is running around with a shiny starry mini pig. Wouldn't answer my question as to where she got it though.72.235.4.162 20:15, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :The collector Chuntao in monastery gives you the glowing piggy for 5 mini pigs from last year. Lizardman175 20:30, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :: It should be added that it doesn't matter if the mini pig is dedicated or not. Either way, you can trade it in. 66.207.82.177 15:59, 9 February 2008 (UTC) rat Does the celestial pig (rat this year) run around once or every 3 hours. If he does once when will he run?? Thnx for the info Here is the page, no word, but it normaly is every 3 h RT | Talk 21:57, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :You phail at formatting :P Also, it says RIGHT IN THERE that it's every 3 hours --Gimmethegepgun 22:31, 7 February 2008 (UTC) 2007 schedule in 2008 Thinking out loud here, is there any reason for retaining the 2007 schedule and having to use those show/hide boxes? In the past GuildWiki was about documenting the game as is, not as was. Since the intention is to no longer have 2007, 2008, 2009 etc articles for each festival (which is a good thing), do we want keep past year's schedules or each year just replace the now "old" schedule with the new "this years" version? --Wolfie (talk| ) 04:23, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :I agree, they're sorta pointless as-is. Maybe remove the show/hide boxes, just have a note at the beginning of the article that says, 'BLAH is an annual event, and there may be changes/additions from year to year. The information on this page is current as of somedate.' Probably do the same for the other holiday articles. --Belker 06:27, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::Something needs to be done, right now the merge seems to be causing some confusion (I am thinking about a group of newer players that I introduced to the wiki when they started asking questions about the coming event). For casual wiki readers, it's not clear yet that this article isn't a 'done deal'. Some may think that what is showing is in fact information about the current year. (In fact, it was that question that prompted my edit yesterday indicating that the Celestial Pig and Lion Mask were from the 2007 event.) Personally, I don't see the need for the merge - but if we're going to do it, then it needs to have some clearer standards set. Lady Ryln 12:44, 8 February 2008 (UTC) I think that it is fine to keep the old pages.I'm not sure why there is this giant push to cut down on wiki pages. Do people have problems telling the years apart? (It's 2008 right now FYI) I don't really have the ability to seperate the pages out again but if someone who knows how could do so I would appreciate it. There is a rouge, "Merge holidays" project going around which has about 3 people in in messing with the wiki. They suggested it in this talk page, had 3 people tell them NOT TO MERGE, then procceded to merge anyway. 24.18.131.180 01:05, 10 February 2008 (UTC) 16.30 gmt+1 time in district 4 english the preparing of the meals started...bug? nine rings will be nine rings game in that event? :Should be RT | Talk 22:23, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::It is level does anybody know which level you have to be that you can get festival-quests from Coordinator Tahyaa? Meister Protter 22:22, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :I don't think it matters.--24.78.139.142 22:58, 8 February 2008 (UTC) level i dont get the quest from a new lvl2 character Meister Protter 00:32, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :You need to be at least lvl5 to get the quests. Kageji Hisato 04:39, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Canthan New Year NPC's The section for the NPC's links to a "category" page but there is nothing on the category page OR the original page. That needs to be fixed and the Miniature Pig collector must be added to the page as well. Getting a mini rat at the finale... I dont think this will happen, based off of the mini pig collector, who is basically an economic revival engine, they will NOT give out mini rats this year, or thy may on the first set of teh event or something. no mini pet. crates of fireworks and lion mask from before-Rawr raven raven 02:43, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Confirmed. Finale with all meals complete gives 1 Lion Mask, 16 Red Gift Bags and 5 Crates of Fireworks. -Ezekiel 08:17, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :Coincidentally, the first 16 ingredients were called out in a star pattern in the circle of chefs. -Ezekiel 09:06, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Worst Canthan New Year ever? This has to be the worst. Never in a holiday season did I recall getting an old mask. If anything they should've gave the mask that was used two years ago, in which hardly anyone has (the dragon mask). Not only that we got a lousy 5 crates of fireworks for the hard work many people put to get those ingredients. Is Anet trying to mock us?75.9.232.33 19:42, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :I think they're trying to prevent what happened with the pig. Which sucked. Not only were they not worth 10g (until this year), they were some fugly stuff. --Shadowcrest 19:55, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::It's hard to second guess the dev team. Maybe they came up with a design too late or found flaws or needed to work on something else. You know, stuff where if they had put up something new but lame we all would have said "better to reuse an old mask than put this out!". LOLZ. It is a bit weird that they re-used the hat, but hey, I had a good time nonetheless. --Alphastream 21:00, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::May be they supposed to giv you a Mask with Rat on then someone thought is not very hygienic....lol XD --Xannetic 21:53, 11 February 2008 (UTC) GAHHHH This is what I hate about the Guild Wars community, you take a game, and want an event, then every event you claim sucks, well, do you know why it sucks, they need time to create GuildWars 2, I'm sorry if that's not what you want, but Anet is making it, so they need to spend a lot of time on it, so it isn't a half-baked cookie, IMO GW2 is going to be great, but that means that Anet will have to take a little time off looking after it's oldest child, as there is a new child that needs to be clothed and fed. The hats, yeah I admit that you got the hats last year, and the minirat may not be what you hoped, but come on, you got fireworks didn't you, and holiday gifts, if you don't like it, take time out and play another game, GW will still be there for you, it dosn't need subs so just relax, take a break if your not that interested. RT | Talk 21:06, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Unfair treatments to Factions owner How come Canthan New year runs on all campaigns in Guild wars, but Wintersday left out Factions players, Also Wintersday lasted for a week as i could remembered, but Canthan New Year only lasted for 3 days... If you followed the way people celebrate Chinese New year, which Canthan New Year based on, they dont just celebrite the first few days of Chinese New Year. People are left with so many Luna tokens, didnt even have a change to redeem them after the event, if they are merchantable, that's fine just like the 9 rings ticket, but they worth nothing apart from binned them Just few of my thoughts on the event, welcome to express and give comments Xannetic 21:06, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Xannetic ::Simple reason, Factions came out after winter, then NF came out so there was no reason for them to make a hoiday event in cantha RT | Talk 21:08, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::What are you talking about RT? --Shadowcrest 21:10, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I am confused as well Xannetic 21:13, 11 February 2008 (UTC)xannetic :::::I didn't play the weekend, was it all accessible in tyria/elona? Lord of all tyria 21:13, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Let me explain, Factions came out in FEB 2006, Nighfall came out in October 2006. As Nightfall was recently released, it was a marketing belifit to get the players wanting to buy nightfall, as Factions was old news, it seems silly to code a wintersday event in Shing Jey, so they left it. RT | Talk 21:16, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::The simple answer is that Factions is the runt of Guild Wars. It's no secret that the lead designer at ArenaNet quit soon after completion of the campaign, which makes me assume that it wasn't his or her best work. In Layman's terms, no one likes Factions because it's bad. Even ANet. (Talk • ) 21:17, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I liked it.. =/ Snagretpudding 21:26, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Your logic escapes me. Why bother with proph then, its a yr older than factions. --Shadowcrest 21:27, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::(ec)I liked what I saw, I didn't play much. See above post RT | Talk 21:28, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::@shadow: Wintersday 2005 was proph only, wintersday 2006 was nf and proph RT | Talk 21:28, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::As was 07. --Shadowcrest 21:29, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I have mixed feelings about Factions. There are parts of it that I like, and parts of it that I hate. Two thirds of my characters are Canthan, because Factions offers the most attractive character models (Nightfall's are miserable! D:), but the plot is pretty weak in some places. 21:30, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::: I think RT has it right. When Factions came out, they wanted a festival just for it, to make it special. Some players bought both campaigns, but for those that had not yet purchased Factions, this provided impetus. However, some players owned just Factions. When Wintersday hit, the feeling then to many of us was that ANet was pushing those Factions-only players to go back and buy Prophecies. Since that time ANet has become smarter at integrating campaigns and at increasing the value of an account with access to all campaigns. RT has it right, even if it seems strange now. --Alphastream 21:54, 11 February 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) RT, that would make sense if 07 hadn't passed yet. But it has, so.. --Shadowcrest 21:34, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :Huh? RT | Talk 21:35, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::You skipped a year. '07 was LA and Kamadan too, so saying factions is old news doesn't make sense, because they're ALL old news. They should have included cantha imo. --Shadowcrest 21:36, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::If they are all old news, again what's the point of adding them RT | Talk 21:37, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::::For Nightfall, you again had players that weren't sure they would add on Nightfall. Thus, extending Wintersday to it (and even having two Canthan New Year quests) made sense. It adds more draw to Nightfall, especially after a somewhat weak Factions. --Alphastream 21:56, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::From what i recalled there was never a wintersday event in Canthan, and if they bothered to continue the tradition and integrate Wintersday to new Campaign why not Canthan ? Xannetic 21:39, 11 February 2008 (UTC)Xannetic ::::(ec)I don't get your argument. You argued that they included Kamadan because it was new and wanted people to buy it; that was 2 years ago, I doubt they were advertising NF with a wintersday event 14 months later. --Shadowcrest 21:41, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::::They had created the content, it seems a shame just to leave it RT | Talk 21:46, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'm not saying they should drop continents, I'm saying they should add cantha :P --Shadowcrest 21:47, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::They are not going to: if they have GW2 to code, see rant above RT | Talk 21:53, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::If they have GW2 to code why would they import the NPCs/ recode the Canthan New Year to Nightfall?--Xannetic 21:59, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Did they? Or was that there last year? RT | Talk 22:00, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::(conflict) They were only coding EotN at that time. That wasn't much work. :) -- 22:01, 11 February 2008 (UTC)} :::::::::I think they were coding GW2 as well, MMOs take quite a while to develop RT | Talk 22:02, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Yeah, probably, first stages aren't the most time-consuming though. Mainly making drafts and thinking of silly dragons. -- 22:05, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::More designing than programming? RT | Talk 22:06, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::You can't really program a game without a decent draft right? -- 22:19, 11 February 2008 (UTC) : Couldn't you only get a Miniature Celestial Rat from Lunar Fortunes, which are only available in Factions? Firelink 00:41, 12 February 2008 (UTC) : Can't you only attend the Dragon Festival in Cantha? Probably why the others only get Wintersday, to make up for it... so they probably just tried to make it fair across all continents. ::Good point but some Canthan NPCs make it to the Proph and Nightfall areas, where as Wintersday none of the Wintersday NPCs appear in Canthan:P Xannetic 14:36, 12 February 2008 (UTC) what about the 2009 article? I heard the animal was an ox--Bandit :) 22:59, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :Has its own page. Canthan New Year 2009. 23:00, 30 January 2009 (UTC)